


A God's Tears

by Athena_s_Raven



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Apollo and Hyacinthus, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Greek gods, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_s_Raven/pseuds/Athena_s_Raven
Summary: He's been told since he was a child he shouldn't approach the gardens so early in the morning without supervision. "Riddiculous!" he said. Why would them want to keep him locked?Then he saw him, up in the hill: Bright blue eyes, white clothes, shining like he was the sun himself. Who was this man? It was the first time he saw him in the gardens... Their eyes met, and in that second, he knew his fate was on the man's hands.(I tried to not make much spoilers  y'all-)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Benedict Arnold/Benjamin Tallmadge, John André/Benjamin Tallmadge
Kudos: 7





	A God's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin is bored and he wishes to escape to the gardens to have a moment alone.  
> Everyone around him seems to have a different opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, welcome to my first fanfic on this plataform! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is more like an introduction, but will explain some things before the real drama starts.  
> Have a nice day!

Benjamin may be a prince, but that didn’t mean he could do whatever he wanted to. He was trapped in a room with Mr. Sackett, an old man who was hired as his mentor. He was great, interesting to talk to (despite you would usually get confused as he started to rant nonsense) and he was closer to him than his own father.  
How was he supposed to feel about it? He didn’t really mind.  
The only thing he truly cared about was escaping from that boring lesson. Don’t get him wrong! He was always excited about learning new things, but this was the third time they talked about war strategies and, after a long moment of looking through the window to the beautiful gardens, full of grass and beautiful flowers, he decided he couldn’t stand this torture for another second.  
He waited patiently for his mentor to turn, lost in his own thoughts and a long diatribe that seemed to never end, before he sneaked under the table, and ran, hidden behind the shelves, to the other side of the room, where the open doors awaited.  
However, no matter how distracted his master may seem, he must be very perceptive, as he called Benjamin’s name in a tone that clearly said he won’t repeat it again. Frustrated, with every step feeling heavier than the last one, he walked back to the table, and sat down, with a tired whine.  
Mr. Sackett ignored him completely and continued with the lessons as if Benjamin never tried to escape in first place.

\---

The second time he tried to escape, he was around his family. His father was too busy to pay attention to him, as he sat next to a window, his eyes lost in the distance. He could hear the birds singing and the trees’ leaves move with the breeze. He looked down, almost in a dream, and he noticed he was not far from the floor. Maybe… he could escape through the window?  
Benjamin’s eyes ran over the other people in the room. His father was walking around the table with some maps, discussing strategies in low mumbles, pointing and marking places, his eyes running through the lands as if he could see the armies there. The guards that used to custode were far from them, the door was closed, and the only other men close enough were masters, standing next to his father’s table, listening to the explanations, with their backs facing him.  
The perfect opportunity! He smiled happily and climbed the window.  
He was sitting subtly in the windowsill, ready to jump down, when the voice of his father crossed the room to catch him. “What do you think about this, Benjamin?” King George asked, and Benjamin winced slightly, turning slowly to face the eldest man. His cold greyish eyes were on him, stabbing him like daggers, as if he knew his son was just about to jump through the window in a poorly manner, to escape the boring meeting.  
He held back any sound that could let the others notice his frustration, and hopped off the windowsill, approaching the table with slow and steady steps. His eyes ran over the maps, and he tilted his head, remembering all his father talked about during the dinner, after a long meeting.  
He lifted a hand and placed a finger on the map, before looking up at his father with the ‘innocent’ look he always put when he gave his opinion in war or politic matters, knowing it would be hard for the other to even consider it at all.  
“I think you should move troops south.” He stated.  
The other man huffed, as if he said something truly stupid, despite of the few mumbles of agreement of the masters, and Benjamin rolled his eyes, walking back to the window as if nothing happened.  
This day seemed like it would be longer than any other.

\---

The third time, he was about to lose his patience. He felt trapped in his own lands, not able to have a moment alone. It was William, an aeda who was trying to court him, who stopped his scape this time.  
He would follow him across the galleries, pretending to know better, and singing poor verses in hope to claim his attention. In better days, Benjamin would sit with him in the grass and hear, in awe, the other’s voice, pleased of the songs he dedicated to him.  
But after an argument they had, where William thought it would be funny to make a comment about the King with his son, the things went downhill. “You could end dead if I just opened my mouth, William. You know it.” He had told him, appreciating the colour disappearing from the other’s face. “But is it worth it?” his stormy blue eyes landed on the aeda, who froze in his place, and he smiled sceptically, walking away.  
He tried catching the prince’s attention after that, apologizing in many indirect ways, but the slight bond they could have had, disappeared totally. He sat down in the gallery, rounded by the other male and sighed, completely exasperated.  
“William!” he called, almost irritated by his actions, and the other stopped talking and singing suddenly, his full attention on him. “Would you leave me alone, dear?” he said, in a tone almost bitter.  
“B-But… Benjamin-“ the other called, a slight frown appearing in his face since he has been interrupted.  
“William…” he called, his tone dangerous now, and the aeda stood up, bowing, his frown showing perfectly his opinion in the matter. But not like Benjamin cared about his opinion. Not anymore. The young musician left, huffing low enough to not be heard, and walked way down the galleries.  
Little would Benjamin know that would be one of the last times he would see him.

\---

The breeze moved his blond hair and he closed his eyes, smiling happily, as the sun hit his face.  
He's been told since he was a child that he shouldn't approach the gardens so early in the morning without supervision. "Ridiculous!" he said. Why would them want to keep him locked?  
He wasn’t a kid anymore. He has been trained in basic battle; a little knife hidden between his clear robes. Then why did they insist so much in his safety?  
Last night, he had no chance to escape. Holy Olympus! He felt like a prisoner, constantly under the guard’s eyes. But this morning, as soon as the sky started to clear, the sun rising, he got dressed and climbed down his window, which wasn’t too high, and sneaked to the gardens. Oh, the guards had certainly no idea of the many secret corridors and galleries he knew.  
It felt like he was in the Labyrinth myth!  
He ran through the flowers and fruit trees, the grass brushing his feet and he couldn’t retain a low chuckle, a joyful sound.  
Then he saw him, up in the hill: Bright blue eyes, white clothes, shining like he was the sun himself. Who was this man? It was the first time he saw him in the gardens... Their eyes met, and in that second, he knew his fate was on the man's hands.


End file.
